Plotbunnies from Necros, crossover specialist
by Necros.Chris
Summary: Plotbunnies for newbies or those just those looking for inspiration, most if not all ideas are original, please at least send a note giving a link when you start posting though, I really think that they would turn out well under a talented author


Hey there guys, I'm going to use this fic to post any plot bunnies I have that I frankly, either don't have the time for, or my muse is not interested in, most of them are crossovers some HP/Naruto, some take either verse and cross it with something else, some are purely of one 'verse

As far as I know my ideas are original, if they aren't it is purely coincidental

I do not own any characters described within, they usually belong to the person who created them, usually either JK Rowling or Kishimoto, but there are others

Oh, I inverted the listing so that new ones will be on the top, easier that way

PS, if anyone wants me to post their ideas in this bunnyhutch then they will be at the bottom of the list, 1v2 has asked me to put a Naruto/Digimon Savers plotbunny up and it is down at the bottom

Plotbunny 19 Adopted by Drakai

Naruto – dark/bloodline Naruto – Soon after Jiraiya and Naruto set out on their journey during the timeskip he is found completely by accident by Kabuto, Kabuto tricks Jiraiya and kidnaps Naruto, taking him back to Orochimaru. Orochimaru is furious with Naruto but he also sees an opportunity, a couple of months before the mission that took Kimimaro's life Orochimaru made a copy of his mind and took various samples of his bloodline in the hopes of implanting them into a new body, unfortunately every attempt thus far had failed, leaving twisted monsters behind, but when Naruto arrives he sees the a new possibility, with Naruto's accelerated healing and the Kyuubi making sure that the boy survives he just might be able to get his most efficient and loyal pawn back permanently rather then just using his corrupted summoning jutsu which is only temporary. Orochimaru implants the samples for the dead bone pulse bloodline into Naruto's body and the copy of Kimimaro's mind directly into Naruto's brain, hoping to overwhelm Naruto's currently unconscious mind with the far more developed Kimimaro mind, and in a few ways he succeeded, Naruto received Kimimaro's skill with his bloodline and his discipline, but there was one thing that Orochimaru didn't account for. The one thing that both Naruto and the Kyuubi agreed on, their refusal to be owned as a slave, to bow before anyone but Kami himself, thus Naruto's mind remained the dominant mind, he absorbed Kimimaro's knowledge and skill but he never took on his mindset. Naruto awoke to a dark room with a major headache, apparently Orochimaru had left, expecting it to be another few hours at least until the new Kimimaro woke. Naruto used his new knowledge and abilities to fight his way out of Oto. Never encountering Orochimaru, Sasuke or Kabuto and fled towards Konoha, he is picked up by one of the Konoha border patrol teams (which one is up to author) and taken back to Konoha to be treated (he is wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and is covered in fine scars from the implantation process that Kyuubi just never was able to completely heal). When Naruto awakens he learns from Tsunade that he had been missing for 6 months and she was almost about to add his name to those that were KIA when she got word that he had been found, Tsunade demands an explanation for his disappearance and his current look (his hair had been turned white by the bloodline implantation, not to mention all of the scars), Naruto tells all, From there it is up to the author.

Notes- Naruto must have Kimimaro's bloodline and his level of skill with said bloodline when he escapes from Oto, but add the chakra reserves of the Kyuubi and Naruto's imagination and determination and he should be at least high jounin level by the time the timeskip is over  
- the torture both he and Kimimaro had suffered through their lives should completely annihilate the annoying blonde idiot personality, what his new personality is like is up to the author but I would prefer if he had a dark and slightly sadistic sense of humour  
- the implantation of Kimimaro's knowledge would fill a lot of the gaps that the academy teachers had purposefully left, so he would be as knowledgeable of the basics as Iruka  
- other then that it is up to the author

Plotbunny 18

Harry Potter/Naruto – dark/Azkaban Harry – Harry Kaguya – Lilly Potter was an Unspeakable in the DOM researching the origins of the magical peoples, she had found many months ago that the slobs of today were once part of a warrior race which originated on a continent that had been destroyed millennia ago, the continent played host to the elemental nations. During her pregnancy with Harry Lily experiments with the sole fossilised remains that were found were the elemental nations once were, the remains of Kimimaro Kaguya, she finds a way to transfer his DNA into anyone for a few hours and during a death eater raid empowers herself with the dead bone pulse bloodline, Lily slaughters the death eaters, but she doesn't take into account that she was pregnant at the time, Harry's DNA was altered to the point where he technically has 3 parents, Lily and James Potter and Kimimaro Kaguya, giving him the full capabilities of the Kaguya bloodline. Harry's bloodline activates during Voldemort's attack of Godric's Hollow, killing Voldemort temporarily but instead of seeing Harry as their possible saviour Dumbledore is intimidated by the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline due to the bones' immunity to magic on a level similar to dragonhide, still he takes harry to the Dursleys but he doesn't take the Dursleys' intolerance into account, when Vernon tries to beat Harry for the first time on his 4th birthday Harry's bloodline reacts, killing Vernon, and when the other Dursleys try to take vengeance the bones kill them too. Dumbledore now knows that it was a mistake to put Harry in Privet drive but he is also increasingly wary of Harry, he decides to take Harry out of the equation by using his influence in the ministry to lock him in Azkaban, hoping that by destroying his mind he would be able to control the body rather then the old plan of simply influencing him into being a martyr. During Harry's stay with the Dementors of Azkaban his magic forces his body to age at an accelerated rate, to the point where he is physically 11 when he is chronologically 8, also the Horcrux within Harry is damaged by the close proximity to the soul suckers and it leaks information into Harry's brain, what info exactly is up to the author, though I do have a couple of prefs. During his stay in Azkaban Harry becomes completely untrusting of everyone but one of his fellow inmates, Sirius Black.

Notes: - pref that Harry learns animagus, majority of school level magic and duelling from the Horcrux, other things are up to author  
- pref Harry's demeanour to be like Riddick and his animagus form to be a large cat which is altered by his bloodline to look like the cat-like beasts from the Crematoria prison in Chronicles of Riddick  
- physically harry is 3 years ahead of where he should be and mentally he is in his late teens, though he doesn't feel the effects of hormones until after his breakout with Sirius  
- Harry and Sirius track down and kill Wormtail soon after escaping from Azkaban  
- Sirius manages to get Harry enrolled into Durmstrang under an Alias (up to author but pref Harry Kaguya) and Harry takes part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, replacing Krum  
- Harry learns by himself how to manipulate his bloodline, using a few ideas from transfiguration and animagus transformation but all in all he's as talented as his forefather by the time he's 13 (physically, he trains in Azkaban as the wards can't suppress it)  
- pref Harry/Fleur pairing but it's really up to the author, I won't mind a harem though, actually if it can be done without cheapening the fic then go ahead  
- everything else is up to the author

Plotbunny 17

Harry Potter – time travel & dark/evil Harry – not sure how to send harry back in time but I'm sure the author will come up with something, 20 years after Voldemort is destroyed Harry has become a greater threat then him by far, he has brought the majority of England to it's knees but Harry is no purist, rather he believes that muggleborns and halfbloods should inherit the world and goes on a campaign to destroy or enslave every pureblood wizard or witch, when he is brought back in time to the beginning of his 4th year Harry sees an opportunity to start over in a far more gullible world, the first Pureblood Harry enslaves must be Ginny Weasley who he uses the Life Debt on her to force her in to subservience, other then that the slaves are up to the author but all slaves must be purebloods, a few flings with halfbloods and muggleborns are ok though.

Notes – pref that at first Hermione objects to Harry's actions but after he seduces her she does a complete 180  
- For the first year Harry stays under the radar, but after the resurrection of Voldie he goes active  
- other then that, up to author

Plotbunny 16

Harry Potter/Hellboy – (Untitled) – 3 years after Harry defeats Voldemort he is on the run from the ministry of magic, by coincidence he runs into and meets HellBoy in America and after finding that they have a lot in common he joins the crew at the department for paranormal research and defence, note that this is 3 years before the original Hellboy movie and thus he joins then on their various adventures

Note – The Ministry of magic in England deemed Harry a threat after the final battle and drove him out, all of Harry's friends either betrayed him or are dead  
- pref that Harry has instinctual control over an element and helps the Pyro girl (can't remember her name) to control hers, thus she never leaves the institute  
- not sure what to do about pairing for Harry, it's up to author  
- other then that it's completely up to the author

Plotbunny 15

Harry Potter/Pokegirls - Harry's Infernal Harem - Harry is bitten by a vampire during the final battle and thus is ostracised by the surviviors, he is taken in and taught by a vampire clan who kept themselves neutral in the war, 5 years later Gabrielle Delacour comes looking for Harry wishing to serve him as payment for her life debt, note that at this point Gabby would be 15, though she inadvertently leads the ministry straight to him, the head vampire has a bit of a soft spot for Harry and thus wishes him to survive the onslaught so he/she (haven't decided yet) directs him to the ritual room and sets up a dimensional portal sending Harry and Gabby flying through the multiverse with no idea where they'll end up. they awaken to find themselves in the land of the pokegirls.

notes - at this point Harry should care about no-one but himself and his harem  
- Harry's harem Alpha should be Gabrielle as an eventual Lucarda  
- Harry's entire harem should be made of Infernal Pokegirls  
- Harry's abilities should include but are not limited to  
- increased speed, strength and reflexes,  
- single sword fighting, pref a a sword like the one Blade uses  
- wandless elemental magic, taught to him by the vampire elder,  
- limited shapesifting, other humans mostly,  
- increased abilities in legilimency and occlumency,  
- Harry by this point has lost most of his inhibitions, thus rape, murder, and slavery are not things he is apposed to, though he should have one rule, pref he will not intentionally harm a child  
- Harry figured out a trick with his magic allowing him to become a daywalker

I may include other abilities later

Plotbunny 14 Adopted by Drakai

Naruto the psychic Shinobi - at a young age Naruto is kidnapped by disgruntled ninjas, ninjas specialising in genjutsu who then use those genjutsu to mentally torture Naruto, hoping to turn him into little more then a vegetable, the Kyuubi, knowing that if this should happen a safeguard built into the seal would activate destroying them both sends chakra into naruto's mind, hoping to change it slightly, removing his vulnerability to genjutsu, however something goes wrong, a mixture of the Kyuubi's chakra, the ninja's chakra (from the genjutsu) and naruto's current mental health has an unexpected effect, it forcibly evolves naruto's brain, turning it into something that resembles an old foe of Kyuubi's from his dimension hopping days, one of the few enemies he was never actually able to defeat but instead merely outlived, naruto's mind resembles that of Mewtwo

notes - naruto's vocal chord's irreparably damaged by torture, he therefore uses telepathy to communicate  
- soon after the mind evolution Naruto finds something connected to his mind that does not belong, the Kyuubi, he then tortures the fox until it cooperates with his every demand (naruto's mind his rules)  
- most attacks similar to Mew two's telekinesis, shadow ball, petrifying blast etc, which he learns by observing Kyuubi's memories of Mewtwo, though he is able to learn and use jutsu  
- pairings up to the author though I would prefer 2 or more girls for Naruto with Hinata being one of them  
- something I think should be logical, Naruto was born on Oct 10, and most of the ninja clan mothers would by having a lot of sex following the destruction of Kyuubi in celebration, therefore most of the rookie nine should be approx 9 months younger then him putting Naruto at the same age as Gai's team, therefore the rookie nine are part of the year younger then naruto's

Plotbunny 13

Harry Potter - post-ootp - Vernon Dursley is paid by deatheaters to hand over Harry, Harry is then knocked out and taken to Voldemort. Voldemort not knowing the prophecy himself but knowing that the knowledge of a prophecy can only be given from one to another willingly (a quirk of fate magic) seeks to remove Harry from the equation in the safest way possible, he orders his entire inner circle to simultaneously cast the cruciatous curse on Harry, something that would turn just about anyone into a vegetable in mere moments, what Voldemort did not anticipate was for his horcrux within Harry, his mother's sacrifice and the multiple crucios to mix chaotically, enhancing Harry's body to the point where he has far greater physical power and reflexes then a vampire or high elf, the backlash from his transformation killing all those that crucio'ed him, the transformation also being extremely painful and having the side-effect of removing all active magics that were on him (loyalty potions to Dumbledore and Weasleys, attraction potion to weaslette, various power blocks and obliviates etc). thus an enhanced and practically pitiless Harry potter is unleashed on the world, one who doesn't hesitate to change things to suit the way he thinks they should be.

notes - Harry is trained by a vampire (doesn't really matter who or how) on how to best utilise his new body i.e., martial arts, mind magics, weapons training (magical and mundane), various other magical trainings inc wandless.  
- Hedwig is killed by Dursleys, so a new familiar is needed  
- everything else is up to the author

Plotbunny 12

Lily Potter finds the Raven contract as a student at Hogwarts and figures out how to use it, after Harry is born she beseeches the raven boss to raise and protect her son should the worst happen to her and James, when the connection between summon and summoner breaks the raven boss (I prefer Skarmory for his name) sends out some of his most trusted soldiers to bring Harry back to the summon realm where over the next 10 yrs he is trained in the old ways of using ethereal energy or chakra (the way I'm angling this is that the chakra users (Naruto ninjas) are distant ancestors, like 3000BC, and that the energy used by them has evolved, but the people who use this energy have become lazy over the generations).

I'd prefer Harry see magic users as lazy bums who use magic to solve their problems

A Harry with an attitude like Itachi is something I'd prefer for this

Plotbunny 11

Naruto/Gargoyles - The Elemental Countries were destroyed millennia ago, Naruto is the only survivor due to a fusion between him and his tenant turning him into an immortal (shape shifting) Kitsune (natural form, adult humanoid with slit eyes a fox tail and ears and claws, silver hair), he meets Demona after the sacking of castle moray (Macbeth's castle) and the two strike a deal, Naruto will protect the wyvern clan (thus the rumors of the castle being haunted), in return Demona will deliver texts of information both magical and mundane. When Demona attacks Goliath (beginning of season 1) Naruto recognises the path that Demona is walking, the same one that Sasuke walked so long ago, the path of vengeance. Knowing that if Demona stayed on her current course of action it would destroy her, he stops her from destroying her old clan and takes her away, after that it's up to the author though I would like some things to happen.

- eventual Naruto/Demona (he is a shape shifter and has undoubtedly spent a few centuries as a gargoyle by now, and if you think about it Demona hasn't had any in a thousand years, no wonder she's so cranky)  
- other pairings as per Greg Weisman's cannon (no Goliath Chronicles, from wyvern to hunter's moon then the gargoyles saga from the official fan site, eg goliath/Elisa Brooklyn/Sata Broadway/Angela Talon/Maggie Claw/Saeko etc.)  
- at this point Naruto would have full control over all 9 tails of chakra and extreme levels of chakra control and element manipulation, meaning he would not need hand signs for most jutsu (especially wind jutsu) and would be adept with all elements including sub-elements, he would also be able to use foxfire with ease  
- pref naruto's battle gear to be reminiscent of anbu using twin katana sealed onto his wrists (katanas must be chakra conductive.)  
- pref Naruto's stance on the wyvern clan to be like Macbeth's, neutral most of the time but helping when needed, the occasional fight between them, most of which would be before hunter's moon.  
- must be a fight between Oberon and Naruto (during Oberon's attempt to kidnap Alex), And another between Madoc Morfyn (leader of the unseelie, Oberon's brother and all round bad guy) and Naruto (during the main battle between good and evil) personally I think Naruto would be in the lead (after all he has been training for thousands of years and has the Kyuubi's chakra as a power source), if not it would be very close.

Plotbunny 10

Harry Potter, heir of the snakes; after the battle between Sasuke and Itachi in Shippuden Orochimaru was thought defeated, right, wrong, he is sent to the HP dimension in his monstrous snake form highly weakened, where he searches for a new host, he comes upon Harry and tries to take over his body not knowing of the Horcrux inside the child, the heavily damaged Orochimaru and the fragment of Voldemort's soul fight for dominance, destroying each other in the process, leaving Harry with all their knowledge

notes for this one; Harry recreates the kusunagi using goblin forged steel imbued with basilisk venom, after 2nd year  
- chakra is a combo of physical and mental energy and magic is the energy of Gaia herself using the magic user as a conduit, therefore by combining them a new energy is born with the adaptability of magic and the potency of chakra, removing the need for hand seals, a wand, or any other kind of focus, energy is poisonous green in colour (this energy having the side effect of making his eyes glow and speeds up healing factor to wolverine-esque, granting the immortality that both his forebears wanted)  
- Harry's in Slytherin obviously  
- Harry screws with Voldemort's resurrection in 4th year and takes command of the deatheaters in his place thereby manipulating both sides of the chessboard  
- Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis as his permanent factors though he takes what he wants from other girls whenever he wants  
- think of magic users as nin who rely on their bloodline for everything thus weakening their other abilities and even Dumbledore is only about mid-jounin level if you just count his magic, thus you can see that Harry would be the most powerful being on the planet

Plotbunny 9

I also thought of a Naruto/xmen(movies; mostly origins, wolverine) crossover a few months back, can't quite remember all the details but here's the basic gist of it  
- 9 bijuu are experiments made by Stryker that went nuts with power and destroyed the world, as such the jinchuuriki have some of the abilities of the mutants from those days and the bloodlines are stabilised mutations  
- 1 mutant ability per tail making Naruto the one with the most mutant abilities, specific mutations up to author but prefer telekinesis and pyrokinesis to be two of them

Plotbunny 8

Naruto/Pokegirls crossover - at age 18 Sasuke is given the title of Hokage by the ignorant masses, when this happens Naruto, who's in ANBU, realises that he will never achieve his dream and given that Hinata, the only girl who would ever love him, died in the fight against Pein he feels that there is nothing for him in Konoha anymore and remebers a scroll that Jiraiya gave him during the training trip, Jiraiya having told him not to open it unless he felt that there was nothing tying him to konoha anymore, when Naruto opens it he finds a modified Teleportation seal, its destination being in another dimension entirely, the dimension in which, instead of the demon wars destroying the old world, which gave birth to the Shinobi world, it was a crazed scientist named Sukebe that destroyed the world.

Plotbunny 7 Adopted by Drakai

Naruto/Transformers(2007/2009 movies) crossover, Cybertronian Cyborg - after a vicious beating at age 6 Naruto is thrown down an old well which is considered off limits by order of the Sandaime, Only for Naruto to awaken and find himself in the final resting place of the Autobots, who come on-line upon detecting him, knowing that neither they nor the child have much time left Optimus Prime decides to turn Naruto into Cybertron's Legacy by making him a cyborg. Suggestions; Ravage drone is built by Naruto for backup (true transformers have a spark and thus true life, drones are just machines with AI) Ravage having 2 forms, Panther form and Motorcycle form(the terminator bikes form terminator salvation), Naruto usually uses Nanites to cover his Cybertronian implants, giving him the illusion of looking fully human, Naruto believes that because of his implants and the fact that the beating left him sterile that he will never know love, thus he has come to the conclusion that he is the Hokage's Soldier and nothing more.

Plotbunny 6

Harry Potter, Lucifer's Wrath - instead of coming back after Riddle hits him with an AK at the end of book 7 Harry dies properly, the horcrux having been removed at the end of 5th year during the possession, but before he goes Lucifer shows him Dumbledore's whole plan, in which he was meant to die all along, his supposed friends being spies, bought and paid for using his own money, Harry wants revenge but is unsure of how to get it when Lucifer puts forward a plan, He would train Harry in the Ultimate magics of Light and Darkness (remember that Lucifer is a Fallen Angel) before sending him back in time to fix things, taking revenge on those who betrayed him in the first timeline and making sure that those who didn't need to die, don't. Harry/Slave harem composed of Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Cho Chang, The Gryffindor chaser girls, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour and anyone else the author wants.

Plotbunny 5

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover - After a vicious beating at age 6 where Harry's left eye is blinded he is abducted and adopted by Sasori of the Red Sands who teaches him the noble art of puppetry. Harry is approx same age as Anko and fic becomes Harry/Anko in later chaps, for more details see below note that Harry is 13 yrs older then Naruto in this timeline, Anko 1 yr younger then him. notes are here .net/s/5189517/1/Please_Adopt_this_plotbunny

Plotbunny 4 Adopted by Drakai and Falling Skywards

Naruto, Frozen Hunter - instead of Kyuubi it was Fenrir that was sealed within Naruto, Naruto with werewolf and hyoton-like abilities, starts at chuunin prelims. Team 7 bashing, Naruto/Hinata, Baka-naruto a mask that he takes off during fight with Kiba.

Plotbunny 3

Naruto, CyberPuppeteer - Naruto discovers the Kyuubi's stolen knowledge (he would steal knowledge from any being he deemed a worthy opponent) and focuses on the knowledge of two in particular, Tony Stark (Ironman) and Sasori of the Red Sands in order to create the most powerful puppets to have ever existed. Naruto/Yugito/Hinata, Naruto's 2 years older then the other rookies (he's 15 they're 13).

Plotbunny 2

Harry Potter, Hell Hound - a few days after the DOM Harry decides that he needs to become stronger so he goes to the ROR and looks up rituals to help, only thing is that before doing anything else he has to use a ritual to remove any active non-ritual spells or potion effects from the body first (they could mess with the ritual so bad that he could wind up a vegetable), little did he realise the number of active spells on him. Dumbledore and Riddle beware, the Hell Hound has been freed from its leash, and the corrupt shall burn in the flames of hell. Harry/Gabrielle & SlaveGinny(in this fic Gabrielle will be the same age as Ginny), RW HG AD bashing, nightcrawler and pyro like abilities, Lemons in later chapters. Chapters 1-2 already done see .net/s/4408853/1/Harry_Potter_Hell_Hound\

Plotbunny 1

Naruto, as yet untitled - Kushina Uzumaki was the Daughter of the Sandaime Kazekage, the magnetic field bloodline being inactive in her so she didn't know about it, however, during the sealing the Kyuubi activates and supercharges the bloodline, giving Naruto the ability to control magnetic fields as second nature to him. Notes; naruto's hair and eyes are changed, giving him the dark brown hair of his grandfather and slit metallic silver eyes

This one was submitted by 1v2, I don't have the time nor the inclination to write it but he has requested that I post it amongst the others at least

here is the naruto/digimon savers crossover

we find a 12 year old naruto on his training trip inside a cave and naruto see's a strange device inside this cave when he pick's it up he hears a female angelic voice saying

warrior who has light in his soul,who houses a dark secret,who would use the power of darkness for good,who is living chaos,destroyer of the chains of destiny,the changer of fate,who has the will of eternal fire of the heavens your help is needed

after while naruto agrees to help he is then teleported to the digital world of Digimon Savers where he meets the one who called him the one who called him was an Ophanimon [[[[ http:/digimon./wiki/Ophanimon ]]]] but this Ophanimon has blood red hair anyway a now 14 year old naruto finds out that this Ophanimon is his mom he finds out how she toke her human form and went to his world and fell in love with his dad also how she was lied to about him being killed in the sealing of kyuubi and how she was training him so he can handel the change into his digimon form and how she has no idea what his digimon form will look like since he hs a human dad and a digimon mom al that she does knows about it is he can not digivolve then naruto decides to find out what his digimon form looks like he changes into his digimon form and this is what his digimon form looks like

he has no shirt on he wear's the chest armour and the mask of Aldamon [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ Warriors_of_Flame ]]]] also the jewel of Tsunade's necklace is embedded into the center of the chest armour and also he has the wings of Alphamon (Ouryuuken) [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ Alphamon ]]]] on his back and has the shoulder armour of Gaiomon [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ Gaiomon ]]]] on his shoulders and has the armoured glove and fore-arm armour of ShineGreymon [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ ShineGreymon ]]]] on his hand and fore-arms and he wear's black Shinobi pant's with the legs of the pant's tacked into black steel toed combat boots and on the lower leg armor of WarGreymon X [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ WarGreymon ]]]] he also has the tail of Dorugoramon [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ Dorugoramon ]]]] he also has the sword of VictoryGreymon [[[[ http:/ digimon. wikia. com/wiki/ VictoryGreymon ]]]] also his hiar goes down to the middle of his back and each strand of hair is covered in golden flames

once naruto is in his digimon form his mom trys to find some data on it but thier is none thier is not even a name for naruto's digimon form anyway when naruto is 15 years old him and his mom go live in the human world of Digimon Savers when he is 17 year's old his mom get's a jod at DATS at 18 year's old the anime start's

and the paring for this story is naruto/Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and that is the best i can do so what do you think of it?

also if you want to change/alter/add or take away something from this story then please go ahead and do so all i ask is that you tell me what you are gonna change/alter/add or take away okay?

* * *

These were submitted by Seimika, he asked that i post them on my profile, but i would prefer that it didn't get too cluttered, so i'm putting them here

naruto/Elemental Gelade: After being pushed off the clif be the toad sage naruto panics and is unable to summon the kyuubis power causing you to crash into the bottom,which uncovers an ancient artifact who's power is unlike that every seen in the elemental countries. (id prefer naruto to be alil darker,and a hell alot smarter)

Naruto summon challenage: After running away from a mob naruto at a young age (5-8) discouvers an ancient summon scroll. (its not as good as the other challenages but i like this one lol and i want people to think of some crazy sh if you take this dont just due dragons or anything that do something different idk white tigers,the disney chars,pokemon,ect think outside the box people)

"Shinigami Challenge: During the sealing naruto's body couldnt take the power of the fox and the "Shinigami forcuing his charka coils to collapse into its self,his body desprate for an energy sorce to help contain the fox started leaching off of the death god,thus giving him power unlike anyother. (ok man people are gonna pick bleach for this and that fine but do other things as well like shaman king,or necro and energy thats even remotly related to death use it people!...ok i'm done now)

Naruto/Dark knight: What if naruto after years of abuse from the village, took on the personality of two face what would happen then?(dark nartuo!)

Naruto/Dragonball z: what if the fox's yoku (no idea how to spell it someone message me with the correct spelling) caused the spirt part of naruto charka to collapse onto its self?,giving him prue physical energy.(again not one of my bests but it would be interesting..oo seimi dark,smart naruto feel free to make him evil tho)

naruto/matrix: an insane member of Zion hacks the Matrix and inputs a virus that replaces the "real world" with the world Naruto lives in. Then of course the agents and other entities set to put things back into "order", triggering a war between ninja and program. It's not necessary to include Neo and the others, though cameo appearances would be ok.

voodoo/hoodoo:darknaruto/slightly evil naruto. During the Land of Waves arc, Naruto doesn't make it in time to battle Haku. The results are the deaths of both Sakura and Sasuke. Because of this, upon his and Kakashi's return to Konoha, Naruto is blamed for the deaths of his team mates, since he wasn't there to help them out. After that, and the trauma of seeing his team mates dead, Naruto has a breakdown and becomes a psychotic sadist.  
Then perhaps comes a timeskip to older Naruto, where he learns the full effects of the Kage bunshin, including the experience thing. After some experimenting, he learns how to divert the flow of chakra and send the experiences of the Kage bunshin not to himself, but to other people. He then uses that skill to torment the people he hates, those who made him suffer all those years.

naruto/wanted: Kushina possessed the ability, as a contrast to Minato being the one to give Nartuo power. Uzu no Kuni was the location of the weave (or whatever its name was), and was the reason behind the villages destruction. About twenty years later, when Naruto turns seventeen, he is approached by a survivor from Uzu no Kuni who promises him the truth of his origin. Eager to find out about his mother, he joins the person after getting permission to go training for a while. The person then leads Naruto to an organisation of assassins, who begin to teach him their ways in exchange for information about Kushina and Uzu no Kuni.

naruo/get backers: Set during the mission to retrieve the IL from the Limitless Fortress. After confronting MakubeX and stopping the detonation of the warhead, Ban and the others begin to take their leave. However, before they can make any progress, a strange figure appears and stabs Ginji with a strange cable. Instantly, Ginji's power goes berserk and he turns into the Lightning Emperor. But his power is drained, pumped into the Limitless Fortress itself, which then comes alive.  
To the Getbackers, and even the New Volts great shock, they find out that the Limitless fortress isn't in fact a structure, but the mainframe to a network that runs all across the world. And with Ginji's power, Project Pangea comes into play, activating a program that completely changes the rules of the world, and even turns the land into a place where ninjas are the military force, and they possess the strange powers that come with "chakra". Now the Getbackers are faced with their toughest mission yet;

Ask him if you have any questions


End file.
